In general, a plasticizer includes an ester compound formed through the reaction of an alcohol with a polycarboxylic acid such as phthalic acid and adipic acid. Commercially significant examples of the plasticizer includes an adipate of C8, C9 and C10 alcohols, for example, di(2-ethylhexyl)adipate, diisononyl adipate, diisodecyl adipate, and the like; and a phthalate of C8, C9 and C10 alcohols, for example, di(2-ethylhexyl)phthalate, diisononyl phthalate, diisodecyl phthalate, and the like.
Particularly, the di(2-ethylhexyl)phthalate may be used after forming a plastisol and conducting dry mixing, for manufacturing a toy, a film, shoes, a paint composition, a flooring material, gloves, a wallpaper, a synthetic leather, a sealant, a tarpaulin, a coating agent on the floor of a car, a furniture, foam mats and a soundproof panel. In addition, the di(2-ethylhexyl)phthalate may be used for manufacturing a package and an insulation of a PVC cable, and a calendered plastic PVC product.
As an ester composition used as the plasticizer, di(2-ethylhexyl)phthalate is widely used nowadays. However, the compound is an environmental hormone disturbing an endocrine organ and is harmful to human body. In addition, the improvement of the processability of a resin, the absorption time of the resin, the degree of migration loss, and a thermal stability is limited when using the compound.
Thus, an environment-friendly ester composition which may sufficiently improve all physical properties including the processability of the resin, the absorption time of the resin, the degree of the migration loss, and the thermal stability, and a method of preparing the same are necessary.